narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-179.7.102.107-20170226235631/@comment-29612040-20170227023656
Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: Realmente el Futon normal de Temari no es muy fuerte Es curioso, porque se establece que Temari es la segunda mejor usuaria del Fūton de la alianza Shinobi :v Antes de que Temari logre hacer sus Jutsu fuertes ya las marionetas de Chiyo estarian atacandola https://youtu.be/IU3jl1EOEuE (min 29:20) pues su velocidad es bastante alta ¿Sabes qué Temari tiene la posibilidad de arrojarlos lejos de ella? Ella no sólo se va a quedar mirando cómo se le acercan... Aunque realmente tampoco entiendo porque se quedaría mirando como Chiyo invoca sus marionetas, pero bueno. si logra hacer su Jutsu con su invocacion (no recuerdo el nombre) Chiyo se defenderia con su escudo de Chakra (las marionetas tambien pueden hacerlo) el cual es capaz de resitir ataques mas potentes que ese Futon. ... No exactamente. Page 211 Kuchiyose: Kirikiri mai Top black box: Ninjutsu // Kuchiyose: Kirikiri mai (Summoning: Spinning slashing dance) User Temari Bold heading down right: Roaring whirlwind!! The rampaging and slashing dance of the Kamaitachi!! (Kamitachi is a weasel that it is said can cut things without touching them) Paragraphs: Temari of Sand Village controls the wind with a massive fan!! She whips up a tempest, and summons a Kamaitachi that rides the winds slashing through everything it touches!! The effects of the jutsu stretch outwards for several hundred metres. The swirling winds also whip up the mowed down trees and boulders which rain down on the helpless enemy!! It is highly effective when surrounded on all sides or when the enemy is hiding behind a shield. The sole weakness of the jutsu is that it exposes the user's position. Pictures and captions: æ–¬ã‚Šæ–¬ã‚Šèˆžã„ Spinning slashing dance An unstoppable wildly dancing blade The Kamaitachi cuts through everything with an agility matching the wind!! After the wind has blown through the view changes completely!! The grand scene in front of your eyes shows just how amazing the jutsu is. Kamatachi no ataca en línea recta, ataca dando vueltas alrededor de su objetivo a la vez que lanza consecutivos ataques (de ahí el motivo de la palabra "Spinning" en el nombre y el hecho de que los árboles atrás de Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban cortados sin embargo estos permanecían intactos), también está el hecho de que no es solo Kamatachi quién corta debido al contacto, si no que Kamatachi corta las cosas sin necesidad de tocarlas (de ahí el motivo por el que no se estampó contra un árbol en lo que cortaba el bosque y por el cual, cuando fue invocado por primera vez algunas guadañas se encontraban volando a su alrededor), de hecho, el Databook por sí solo aclara el hecho de que el Jutsu es enormemente efectivo cuando el objetivo se encuentra detrás de un escudo. el cual es capaz de resitir ataques mas potentes que ese Futon. Dudo que las estacas de hierro del Sandaime Kazekage puedan destruir 100 metros de bosque. No importa que sea la segunda mejor usuaria de Futon, sus ataques basicos no son letales, Madara se tanqueo uno sin aparentes heridas. Lo que quiero decir es que las marionetas se mueven a gran velocidad, Temari puede atacar pero eso no le asegura hecerlo antes de que las marionetas esten muy cerca de ella (como le paso a Sasori), ademas Chiyo puede mover las marionetas en varias direcciones mientras se mueve, evadiria los Futon basicos sin problemas mientras se acerca (hacia lo mismo contra Sasori pero manejando a Sakura). Como dije Chiyo puede tanquearse el que al parecer es el Futon mas poderoso de Temari pues si bien como dices ese Futon cubre todos los lados poaibles pero Chiyo no solo tiene un escudo, tiene 3 los cuales puede utilizar para defenderse por detras y por delante. El ataque del Sandaime no tiene mas rango que el Jutsu de Temari pero si es por mucho mas potente, son balas de hierro que ademas de llevar una gran velocidad (le da mas fuerza) tambien lleva Chakra magnetico que le da mas potencia aun y Chiyo se defendio de ese ataque con su escudo yo realmente dudo que el Futon de Temari se compare a eso.